


北極星

by february22015



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: 無能力AU高中AUFrank Castle/ Matt Murdock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 無能力AU  
> 高中AU  
> Frank Castle/ Matt Murdock

習慣你的高中生活嗎？某個老師曾經這樣問過Frank，那時他就坐在訓導處，旁邊坐著一個他不認識但就在一小時前才被他打得淤青的學生，似乎怕會弄到傷口乾脆一句話都不說，一臉怨恨的看着Frank，看來並未得到教訓。

「不錯，先生。」Frank並沒有在意，十分公式化的回答問題，但就像老爸還在生時所教導的那樣，保持着一貫對長輩的尊重。

以成績和運動各方面來說的Frank一直在老師眼中都是個好學生，會尊師重道在高中更是難得，然而這不代表他帶來的問題沒讓他們頭痛。Frank在校內的暴力行為在初中已非罕見，在荷爾蒙過剩的高中裡更是嚴重，幾乎每個月都需要接受輔導或處分，還未被學校開除都只因被他襲擊的都是那些有前科或先惹起事端的問題學生，還有部分被欺凌者的求情。

但他都不在乎這些，他只是做自己該做的事，他以此為傲。

而這被都被一個男人推翻了。

「我不用你的幫助。」以為自己聽錯了，Frank停下了已開始有點紅腫的拳頭，看着臉上一塊青一塊紫的轉學生。

Matt Murdock從第二年轉學到這裡來，老師特地提點其他學生要在他有需要時伸出援手，Frank忍不住冷笑了一聲，而那個戴着紅色墨鏡穿得像個文青的盲人學生聽到這句話也顯得有點尷尬，雖然他還是維持着一臉友善的笑容。但先別說沒有視力這一點，他看上去就像該待在那種有規定制服，頭髮要梳得一絲不苟的學校，而不是這種爛地方，但聽說是因為父母分開了，他得跟着一個當職業拳擊手的父親搬到這區來生活，有着這種背景Frank用膝蓋想也知道Matt很快就會成為目標。

果然才過了兩天他就見到Matt被推到操場一角拳打腳踢。但他沒料到的是，一個失明的學生在面對3個人還能擺出專業拳擊的姿勢，勉強保護到自己之餘還成功把其中一人摔到地上。

不得不說，他對Matt的印象有點改觀，那溫文的長相之下原來還有這樣的一面。但始終寡不敵眾，Matt被掃跌的一刻Frank就知道全都完了。Frank二話不說的跑過去把圍毆Matt的其中一人踢開，這個時候另外2人才發現他的存在，但這已經太遲了，才揮出第一拳，剛才還在侮辱Matt父親的男孩馬上應聲倒地，Frank轉身看着剩下的一個，對方故作鎮定的邊看着他邊慢慢退後，然而在Frank故意踏出一步對方就倉皇跑開了。

他走向倒在地上的男孩，把對方揪起來，他剛才就認得這個人，校內好幾次的暴力事件他都有參與，但每次都能全身而退。也許能過到學校的那一關，但他不容許這種人以為每次都能這麼走運，不只沒得到應得的懲罰，還繼續到處作惡。

「我上次跟你說的都忘記了嗎？」沒讓一臉驚恐的對方回話，他就開始往臉上揮拳。

無可救藥的廢物。但顯然，Matt不是這樣想。

「停手，我不用你的幫助。」

回想起來，這是Matt跟他說的第一句話。

Matt是他認識的人中最奇怪的傢伙，從不向任何人求助，但也不會屈服，在遇上欺凌事件即使與自己無關也要介入，彷彿他忘了自己是失明的這回事。細想一想他們其實還挺相似的，當然，除去失明這點。

不想承認但他有點佩服Matt的那份執着和倔強，但這種個性和這張囉唆的嘴巴在這種地方就跟把一頭綿羊放進狼群中沒分別，等着被剝皮拆骨。最初他以為那是因為純粹是Matt的自專心的問題，然而經過幾次類似的事件之後，他發現Matt主要是討厭他，但他不會因為Matt改變他的習慣。Matt繼續抵坑，Frank也繼續做自己該做的。直至Matt有一次終於忍受不住撲向Frank讓他放開那個快被打昏的男孩。

「煩死了，你怎麼老是這樣！」他們扭打成一團，眼鏡都飛脫到一邊去。Matt雖然力氣不少，但因為體格的相差，很快就被Frank反壓在上地上。他沒有還擊，只是限制着Matt的動作。

「這是我要問你的，你以為你自己把他們打成那樣有用嗎？」Matt不斷在他身下苦苦掙扎，沒有對焦的雙眼與他的未能成功對上。

「你要甚麼時候才懂，他們不得點教訓是不會知道自己有錯！」他不是那種期待着自己會有人認同自己這一套的人，但Matt硬要跟他對抗的表現令他感到異常焦躁，特別是那副即使罪人也得捍衛的聖人模樣。看吧，現在還是一臉不願屈服的表情。

「別以為你比我好多少，你自己也很享受不是嗎？是想當英雄還是純粹喜歡揍人？」他看着Matt把眉頭擰緊，咬着破了皮的唇，反抗得比剛才更激烈，大概是這句話刺激到Matt了。

「放開我！」就在這個時候那個老是跟在Matt身邊的男孩帶着老師來把二人分開。

結果是休學一個月。意料之內，畢竟他都已經沒有口頭警告的「餘額」了。媽媽收到校方的信之後，沒有打也沒有罵，帶着濃濃的黑眼圈的她只是嘆了口氣，給了他一個擁抱，比起失望，她心裡更多的是心痛。然而這令Frank更加內疚。老爸死後媽的生活已經夠難過了，他不應該再給她再多的壓力。

然後在家反省的第2日，最不可能的事發生了。Matt出現了在他家門前。


	2. Chapter 2

2

「你來幹麼？」Frank一邊抱着剛才差點就撲上Matt身上的Max，一邊挑着眉看着一臉尷尬的Matt，對方雙手緊握着手杖，依舊一身紅色，就像四季都在期待着聖誕節一樣。這個時候距離課外活動完結時間已經兩個小時，而Matt還是一整個剛下課的模樣。

「⋯」Matt模模糊糊的說了些甚麼，Frank問了一句「甚麼？」對方才一臉不情願的說清楚。

「小、小組功課，我和你被編成同一組，Mr.Lantom應該發了電郵給你。」

「⋯⋯我沒有看到。」比起對方的內容，Frank看着Matt的本來白淨的臉現在變得跟他戴着的眼鏡一樣紅。想起早幾天他倆才吵到臉紅耳赤，現在卻這樣站在他家門前扭扭捏捏的說要一起做功課，Frank不禁覺得有點好笑。

「進來再說吧，Red，前面有一小級。」突然被起了個外號令Matt有點詫異，但還是跟着Frank所說的跨了一小步進了門。

Matt跟他解釋因為全班的學生都早已有了拍擋，而且沒人願意跟身為轉學生和情商有問題的人一組，迫不得已之下他們就被Mr.Lantom一組。Frank很想反駁情商這一點但還是閉上嘴讓Matt說下去。

「我記得你還有個朋友⋯⋯那個Nelson不跟你一組嗎？」Matt看上去似乎有點意外他會提起Foggy。

「Foggy跟Marci一組。」

「那個恬噪的金髮女孩？這組合有點難以想像啊。」Frank嘗試在腦海中把二人拼在一起。Matt聽到笑了笑說了聲「對啊。」，剛才緊張尷尬的氣氛都被這個笑容柔化了。

Frank開始覺得班上那些女生在Matt背後竊竊私語也許不是在取笑對方。

接下來一星期Matt都在放學後來Frank家一起做功課，Matt大概一直都把Frank當作那種不好好讀書只會到處惹事生非的學生，因為每當Frank為難題提出一個解決方案，他都表現得有點驚喜，就像見到猩猩用錘子一樣。然而這並不表示Matt沒有自己的主見，意見不合時他們也會爭論到底，直至有一人認為「好吧，也許你是對的」。有時Frank還會刻意讓步，只因只要看到Matt那個得意洋洋的表情，那些枯燥的作業也馬上變得有趣起來。

今天也同樣。

「就跟你的吧，Red。」Frank抓抓頭皮，專注的把資料內容改成剛才二人爭論過後得出的的結論。

「這其實還挺新鮮的。」幾分錘的沉默之後Matt突然說起。Frank從筆電抬頭看着對方，Max在Matt腿上睡得正香。

「嗯？」

「Red這個名字，以前的朋友不是叫我聖誕老人就是Elmo或者滅火器。」稍微想像了一下兩者的共通點，Frank就「噗」的一聲笑了出來，突然覺得自己對Matt也挺客氣的。

「這代表我是你的朋友了嗎？」停下手上工作，Frank把整個人靠在椅背問，心情一下子輕快得連聲線也帶着笑意。

「在這份功課完成後還沒絕交的話我想是的。」Matt滿不在乎的把咖啡湊到嘴邊，但也沒能成功把向上揚的嘴角藏好。Frank集中力已被Matt打斷了，他想繼續跟對方多聊一會。

「所以你從以前開始就除了紅色的都不穿嗎？」該不會連內褲也是紅色吧。雖然看着Matt從臉上紅到耳根是很有趣，但他自己也沒勇氣說出口。

「也不是啦，只是大多數的衣服都是我爸幫我選，紅是他的顏色，我又看不見所以甚麼款式也沒所謂。」

對哦。Frank心想。他看着Matt並沒有表現得失落，還是一副閒話家常的樣子，但Frank始終怕提起那雙眼會是Matt的禁忌，總覺得自己說錯了些甚麼一樣。

「放心，他品味還不錯的。」他只想到這樣回應，然後補充一句：「而且紅也是你的顏色。」

Matt有點意外，然後低頭工作。「那就好了。」手指雖然忙着打字，但就像Frank給了他一個最高的讚美般，嘴上那好看的弧度過了好一陣子也沒有消失。

之後這天他們除了功課外都沒再聊些甚麼，但就在Matt離開之後Frank才知道自己有大半版內容都是錯別字。

－－

Frank並非想美化自己被懲罰這件事，但休學給了他很充裕的時間去多找一份兼職，雖然家境不是差到這個地步，但他至少想減輕一下媽媽的重擔，所以當住樓下的老兵問他要不要去他兒子滅蟲公司幫忙的時候他二話不說就答應了。早上滅蟲，下午把隔壁還在念小學的Peter接走，等到他嬸嬸回家，剛好他就可以回去跟Matt做作業，然後晚上在附近一間小餐館打工，再回去休息。這本來是他最完美的計劃。

「Frank？⋯Frank。」他在聽見第二次的呼喚時視野才清晰起來。

「抱歉，你剛才在說甚麼？」擦了擦乾澀的雙眼，盡力提起精神，但很快又再次昏昏欲睡，他剛才還特意在Peter掐着鼻子投訴他全身都是怪味之後洗了個澡才等Matt來，可惜完全沒有提神作用。

「你最近怎麼了，好像都沒甚麼精神。」Matt皺起眉問。

「只是兼職工作量多了點。」只能怪自己還是太嫩了，那一點的勞動也捱不住。

「甚麼工作？」

「嗯⋯滅蟲、託兒、侍應。」他看着Matt露出一副難以置信的表情，然後又有點不好意思的問他：  
「家裡有甚麼困難嗎？」

「不、不，只是想着反正我有時間。」他連忙解釋。

「就不能找點輕鬆些的嗎？」Matt嘆了口氣。

「輕鬆的又無聊收入也不多啊。」他笑着說，看見Matt還是一臉憂心才補充一句：「放心吧，重新上學之後我會辭掉一份。」

而當他準備要繼續他的作業時，筆電就被蓋上。「先去休息一下吧。」Matt說道，語氣完全不讓Frank有反對的餘地。「剩下的部分我一個人完成也沒問題，你現在的狀態也做不了些甚麼。」

好吧。他深呼了口氣，放棄抵抗爬到床上看着Matt逐漸模糊的背影。

沉睡之中他聽見Matt在他耳邊道別，溫熱的呼吸拂過他的耳廓，然後門被關上，最後剩下Max在鬧脾氣的嗚咽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老兵的滅蟲公司這個梗是取自DD第二季第三集XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

休學已不知不覺過了大半個月，Frank跟Matt的功課也接近完成，也就是說只要回到學校他們就回復正常，Matt照常跟Foggy一起，他繼續坐在一角或者在學校到處找那些自討苦吃的人來發洩。不，現在不同了，Matt是他的朋友。這是不是代表他可以隨時約Matt來他家？可是功課完了的話他還有甚麼理由邀請對方過來？

為甚麼他會在煩惱這些？

這個時候腳邊的Max「汪」的一聲吸引了他的注意，好像是在回應着他：「沒問題的，還有我啊。」

「對啊，還是你最可靠啊，兄弟。」他蹲下去竉溺的搔抓着Max的耳背，Max舒服得眯着眼睛張大嘴巴露出一臉滿足的表情，直至牠突然想要跑開。

「Red。」Frank邊拉好溜狗帶，安撫着他的好兄弟，邊喚着剛從校門走出來的紅色身影。

「Frank⋯還有Max？你們怎麼會在這裡？」Matt有點驚訝的停下腳步，一旁的Foggy則像見鬼一樣看着他，Frank的目光則放了在二人挽着的手臂上。

「反正都要到你家，乾脆等你一起去。」這是他上星期主動提出的，主要是因為他不想讓Matt東奔西走，始終地獄廚房可不是甚麼安全的地區。當然這一點他沒有說明，但以Matt那得意的笑容來看對方似乎意會到他的用意。

幸好Matt也沒有拒絕，還滿心期待的問他可不可以把Max也帶過去，他想也沒想就答應了。

「甚、⋯Matt？？」Foggy的臉更青了，不斷搖着手臂要求Matt解釋，像個身處男友出軌現場的女生。

「呃⋯⋯」

－－

「你都跟他說了些甚麼？」Frank在路上看了看遠處一臉擔憂的Foggy，明顯是被Frank的回頭嚇到了，但目光還是沒有移開。

「嗯⋯⋯他一直都以為我跟你只用Skype聯絡做功課。」Matt有點尷尬的舔舔嘴唇。

「我有可怕到讓你都不能把事實告訴他的程度嗎？」Frank不知該好氣還是好笑。

「畢竟你在學校名氣不少啊，Punisher。」本來在跟Frank開着玩笑的Matt突然神色凝重起來。

「⋯怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯抱歉，我不應該⋯」看見對方羞愧的表現，Frank這才明白Matt以為他會在意那個外號。事實上他從沒去理會其他人給他甚麼評價，再難聽的說話他都聽過，但Matt的舉動讓他覺得有股暖意凝聚在胸口。

「hey，我給了你至少三個外號，你給我一個也不算過分啊，只要你不要大廷廣眾的情況下這樣叫我，我可不想被指着笑我emo*。」他笑着說，並用手臂碰了碰Matt的。

Matt沒意會到他的意思，呆「望」着他。這次輪到Frank尷尬起來了，直至他終於開口說：「手給我。」Matt才笑着把手穿過他手臂，將二人的距離一下子拉近。

－－

「Matty？這位是⋯？」按下門鈴後，迎接他們的是眼角帶着傷口的男人，看上去四十多歲，身材十分健壯。

早在認識Matt之前Frank就曾經在拳館聽過Jack Murdock這個名字，成績也許並非最出眾，但在拳賽中那穩如樹幹的身軀還有驚人的耐力還是的令某些人偶爾提起。然而Jack比他想像中的友善，柔和的眼神更讓他聯想起Matt那雙鮮少暴露於人前的眼睛。

他被邀請進去之後，看見書架上的一張Jack抱着Matt的合照，裡面的Jack穿着一件暗紅色的戰袍，他現在明白為甚麼當他說紅是Matt的顏色時，對方會有那樣的表現，光是回想起來也讓他緊繃的嘴角鬆懈了點。

「聽Matty說你學過拳擊？」Jack坐在沙發問，姿態十分輕鬆。

Frank看了看忙着在廚房倒水的Matt一臉被父親出賣的表情，他笑着回應：「是的，先生，小時候有跟父親學過，直至近年沒時間才停了。」

「真可惜，Matty還說你把整間學校的惡霸都當作沙包了，你一定學得不錯吧。」對着還有點拘緊的Frank，Jack開了個玩笑，聽到這裡，Matt偷偷笑了一聲，並讓Frank接過水杯。

「謝了，Red。」各種的意思上。Frank想着在心中反了個白眼。「不會比得上像您這種職業拳手。」他謙虛的對Jack說，而Jack只是笑了一笑。

「那你父親呢？」

「他也不是，但他以前在軍中服役，所以身手一定比我好。」以前。Frank沒有強調或刻意暗示，然而安靜的坐在一旁的Matt把剛才還在理着Max毛髮的手指停了下來。他從沒跟任何人或Matt提過自己父親的事，但要是對方早從其他人口中聽過他也不意外。

「你一定很引以為傲吧。」細心的Jack沒有再追問下去，但也沒讓空氣凝重起來，望向Frank的雙眼也是充滿尊重。

「是的，他永遠是我指標。」他自豪的回答，心跳也稍微因激動而加快了。

－－

「今天先到這裡好嗎，Red？」Frank伸了個懶腰，因為接近呈交限期，自Jack出門工作之後，除了晚餐時吃了個外賣，他們就一直在埋頭工作。

「沒問題，要修改的部份也不算太多，我們還有2個星期。」Matt也打了個呵欠並把它傳染了給躺在一旁的Max。

「我也該走了，星期五同樣時間？」Frank開始收拾自己的物品，Matt摸了摸手錶，已經凌晨1時多了。

「你現在回去也太夜了吧。還是你想叫你媽媽來接你或叫輛計程車來送你？」Matt認真的樣子讓Frank覺得有點好笑。

「Red，我多大了，而且家又不算太遠，Max，起來。」Frank拍了拍大腿但Max還是無動於衷，躺在地上看着他撒嬌，就像平時帶牠到公園散步完要回家時那樣。他無奈的走到Matt身邊抱起了Max。

「不如你們留下來吧。」Matt「看」着他問。抱着Max的雙手頓時鬆懈了，牠趁機逃出Frank的鉗制。

「這不太好吧。」他其實完全不知道有甚麼不好，但不斷說服自己說「好」的心說明他不應該答允。然而Matt只是無奈的笑了笑。

「難道讓你一個人回去就好了嗎？要是倒過來我說要凌晨自己回家你也會就這樣說再見然後送你出門口嗎？」

「⋯不會。」Frank反駁不了。

「對。」Matt露出滿意的笑容，然後離開客廳開始準備過夜的用品，Max也跟了上去，剩下思緒凌亂的Frank。

－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emo可以大概譯作中二病，但在文中打中二病又好像有點怪怪的所以乾脆打Emo


	4. Chapter 4

4

「衣服都合身嗎？」聽見Frank走進房間，臥在床上的Matt脫下耳機，剛才爭論已久該讓誰睡的睡袋已經放好在床邊的地上，Max已經搶先躺在上面。看着這樣放鬆的Matt，Frank有種新鮮的感覺。

「剛剛好，謝了。在聽甚麼？」Matt把手機反過來。

「＊Thurgood Marshall的演講。」

「我不打算裝作知道那是誰。」Matt笑了笑「前最高法院大法官。」Frank靠上去戴上其中一個耳筒，那些正義凜然的內容的確像Matt會聽的。

「你打算當法官？」Frank半開玩笑的問，把耳筒還給對方準備睡覺。

「也許先以律師作目標會比較實際？」Matt笑着把電話放好，面對着床邊的Frank躺下，柔軟的枕頭隨重量下沈，像是要把Matt拖進去一樣。

「晚安了，大律師。」Frank笑着回應「晚安，Frank。」然後看着Matt閉上眼才把燈關上。

－－

Frank看了看手機，已經3時多了，他在睡袋裡滾了2個多小時都睡不着，甚至還聽見Jack在回家休息的聲音。他不是那種不習慣陌生床的人，Matt的呼吸聲也很平穩，但他就是睡不着，現在想起來自小學之後他都再沒試過在朋友家中過夜了。他看着睡得正熟的Matt，嘴巴微微張着呼吸，頭髮的散落在枕頭上⋯⋯他決定還是先去洗一把臉。

「睡不着⋯？」正當他坐起來準備走向房門時，Matt黏膩聲線把他所有動作都停下來了。他望向Matt，那雙眼依然閉着。

「我吵醒你了？」Matt搖了搖頭。

「要我跟你交換嗎？床。」

「不，跟這個無關。也許我該用你剛才聽的那些演說來催眠自己。」Frank靠在床邊坐着，聽見Matt蒙着枕頭笑了幾聲。「我聽到你父親回家。」

「我知道。」

「你聽到了？我以為你睡得這麼熟應該甚麼都聽不見。」

「沒聽說過盲人有超聽力嗎？開玩笑的，他告訴過我今天只有一般訓練會早點回來。」Matt帶點惡作劇的微笑着，眼睛張開，似乎精神了點，也沒有剛才那麼口齒不清。看着Matt輕鬆談論着自己缺失的部分，Frank對他的好奇又再次被勾起。

「你從出生開始就已經是這樣了嗎？」他盡量說得明白同時不會太過直接，但看見Matt意外的反應又開始後悔了。

「抱歉，不用理會我這種蠢問題⋯」說不定Matt早就被這種問題問到煩厭。

「怎麼會？你甚麼都可以問我啊，我對這種問題沒有你想像中敏感啦，Foggy還老是開玩笑說這種受傷小鴨形象很受女生歡迎。」Matt笑着坐了起來，淩亂的頭髮看起來就像個剛起床的孩子，看着他這個模樣Frank也不其然微笑起來，但隨著Matt平淡的描述着那場他9歲時為救人而遇上的意外，以及之後生活習慣的改變，他心情又再次沈重起來。

「起初當然是很難習慣，全靠我爸我才捱得過來，他是個單親爸爸，家裡所有支出包括醫藥費用都得靠他，代表他在拳館逗留的時間也長了，回家也累得直接躺在床上就睡著了，很多時候我只能坐在電視機前聽着旁述描述着他的每個動作就當見過他了。但我聽着他一次又一次的倒下，每次都重新站起來，就好像他知道我在看着他，鼓勵着我一樣。」

也許這就是Matt即使明知自己最終都只有捱打的份也毫不畏懼的面對的原因。Frank回想起他曾藐視過Matt那份慈悲，認為那只是偽善，但現在他開始了解Matt那份發自內心的倔強和善良，即使他不完全同意對方的觀點，他還是不由得的對Matt又多了一份欽佩。

「我總會在拳賽結束後等着他回來，無論有多夜，至少可以跟他談幾句，幫他處理傷口⋯⋯我在這方面挺有自信的，也許我也幫得上你的忙呢。」不想在Frank面前得太過脆弱，他趁機取笑的損了一下對方，把那些深藏在心內的感受重新收好。

「你可不要後悔，我光是鼻子就斷過14次。」Frank也順應着對方轉換了話題，他明白不是每個人都習慣把負面感情表現在其他人面前，包括他自己。

「真的？」Matt睜大了眼，Frank可以看見窗外燈光映在他眼睛上的光點，有一瞬間幾乎覺得他看得見自己。

「沒騙你，我媽老是放狠話說要是再斷就乾脆由它歪掉算了。」Frank笑說。

「我可以碰一下嗎？」沒等Frank回應，Matt已經伸出雙手。

Frank眨了幾下眼睛，但也沒猶豫多久就說了聲：「可以。」把身軀靠向前，輕輕抓住Matt雙手引導對方到自己臉上，他這時才發現Matt的手腕是這麼纖細。

Matt的動作很輕，微涼的指腹掃過他的臉，食指碰着鼻梁微微凸起的部分。他起初還擔心自己的臉會不會太油太髒，但Matt看上去一點都不在意，還小聲驚嘆着他的傷勢。

「是因為打架嗎？」

「打架、拳擊、棒球⋯」Frank清了清喉嚨，慶幸Matt不會看到他奇怪的表情，或者是那雙快把Matt盯出洞來的眼睛。

「你真像那些白爛高中喜劇裡典型的運動健將。」他倆一起笑着，可惜沒亮着燈，不然Frank可以把Matt的表情看得更清楚。

「你頭髮是深色的嗎？深啡或黑色？」Matt突然問起，手不知甚麼時候移到頭髮上邊抓邊梳理着，Frank沒反抗，還也許有點太陶醉了，他開始羨慕Max可以經常享受着這種待遇。

「你怎知道？」

「聲音聽上去像。」Matt看上去對答案很滿足。雖然只不過是一些瑣碎事，但想到Matt會在腦海中想像着自己的形象，Frank的心就跳得越快，就像他喝了好幾杯咖啡般，腦袋不停打轉。

他上一次有過這種感覺，也已經是認識Maria時候的事了，想到這裡他整個人清醒起來，下意識的退後了點，突然的動作讓Matt馬上縮開雙手，一臉錯愕的呆坐在床上。

「抱歉，我差點睡着了。」這是他想到最好的解釋，雖然利用了Matt看不見這一點令他有點厭惡自己，但下一秒Matt的笑容讓他放心下來了。

他們再次說了句晚安，也再沒說些甚麼了。Matt背對着他躺進床裡，Frank就這樣看着對方的背影直到自己不知不覺入睡。

－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Thurgood Marshall  
> Daredevil第一季第二集少年Matt對他爸爸念的演講。
> 
> ＊不太重要但Frank鼻子斷了14次這梗是來自演員Jon的個人經歷www  
> 詳細請點下面的鏈結XDD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-fe1uYJzSI
> 
> 作者文筆差，寫得超慢請見諒X'DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> 名字取自日本歌手Aimer的ポラリス（北極星）  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXf1z5j2j8Q


End file.
